


【涉英】在学生会室突然发情的应急处置方法.avi

by Manukaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manukaaa/pseuds/Manukaaa
Summary: 如标题，是一篇普通的一发完ABO
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, 日日树涉/天祥院英智
Kudos: 23





	【涉英】在学生会室突然发情的应急处置方法.avi

**Author's Note:**

> 想着「毕竟你也不想被后辈看到泪眼朦胧的样子吧。」开始动笔写的学生会室play，结果这情节完全没写到呢（笑）

好奇怪，天祥院英智这么想着。

真的好奇怪。

事情怎么会变成这样子呢？受制于人，以如此不堪的姿势被人压制在学生会室的椅子上。

头好重，昏昏沉沉的，视线也像是隔着毛玻璃一般模糊不清。

“英智……” 有声音从远方传来，但又近得仿佛就在耳旁。

哦，对了。

“英智，你还好吗？听得到我说话吗？”

是涉的声音。

他的手好凉啊，天祥院英智控制不住自己浆糊般的思维，冰冰凉凉的，像便利店100日元的棒冰，贴在脸上好舒服。

“英智，你有随身携带抑制剂吗？”

得到那人烧得迷迷糊糊的否定答案，日日树涉咬紧了后槽牙，定力强大如他也很难抵御Omega在眼前爆发的信息素，更何况眼前的，软软地倒在他臂弯的Omega，是他一直爱慕着的对象。

日日树涉半楼着把人放在皇帝的座椅上，艰难地腾出一只手从桌侧的抽屉里打开暗藏的Omega抑制剂喷雾。那是执事先生一个半月前以备万一放在学生会室的，与其并排放着的是Alpha抑制剂喷雾。按那位面面俱到的执事先生的说法，不论少爷在学校紧急分化成了Omega还是Alpha，情况都能得到及时的稳定。

虽然药效比较弱，但总比没有的好。日日树涉想着，用乱七八糟的思维和回忆抵御眼前人诱人的邀请。

“闭上眼睛。” 他命令道。

怀里的Omega盯着他的眼睛，随即听话地眯上了双眼。

喷雾的盖子被打开，日日树涉着重照顾了那人的面颊和颈后。

细密的水雾在怀中那人的金发上凝成细小的水珠，又顺着脖颈滑落到衣领深处。他已经用空了半个瓶子，但眼前人的信息素仍没有半分收敛。

日日树涉有点急躁，即使是魔术师在面对发情期的Omega时，也一时半会想不出完美的解决办法。他加快了按压泵头的频率，试图从那小小的瓶子中更快地榨出更多东西。

一只纤弱的，仿佛能被轻而易举折断的手阻止了他的举动。

顺着青葱般的指尖，到微微突出的腕骨，视线再沿着小臂向下望去，是天祥院英智那宝石般瞩目的蓝眼睛。他的眸子恢复了往日的清澈，灼人的情欲已然消失了六七分。

“涉，不用了。” 他微喘着，把下半句补全，“我已经清醒了，喷雾的药效太弱，不足以平稳絮乱的信息素。所以……”

他顿了顿。

“来抱我吧，涉。”

啊，这是一种什么样奇异的感受呢？仅仅是四个再普通不过的字符，却像电流或是某种东西的导火线一般从尾椎骨顺着脊椎冲入脑髓，最后像烟花一样在颅内炸开，四溅的火星让伟大的魔术师都短路了那么一刻，一时间停止了动作没有反应过来。

“涉？” 似乎完全没有意识到自己在梦之咲的学生会室内发出了什么惊世骇俗的邀请的学生会长歪了歪头，这次轮到他伸出双手捧住日日树涉的脸。

“……真是Amazing呢，但是皇帝陛下，” 日日树涉几乎是温顺地低下头任由怀中人微微发烫的手抚上他的眼角，“您是认真的，在完全清醒的状态下向您的小丑发出的邀请吗？”

“是的哦。” 金发的皇帝笑着倾向前去，一个樱花飘落般的吻印上了眼前人的嘴角，“我比任何，任何时候都要更清醒。”

“所以，” 他看着小丑的眼睛这么说着，“抱我，涉。”

于是日日树涉回敬了他一个长久的，几乎让彼此融化在对方舌尖的，甜蜜的吻。

“遵命。”

纤细的Omega轻得仿佛一只手就能举起，日日树涉把他的外套摊在学生会正中的桌子上，又轻而易举地把怀里那人从狭窄的舒展不开的椅子上抱了过去，另一手扯着窗台右侧的帘布向另一侧甩去，霎时间屋内的光源就被挡了大半，从左侧被漏掉的间隙偷溜进室内的光束照射在半躺在桌上的金发Omega身上，将他的漂亮的金发分割成了光与暗的两半。

他睁着澄澈的，水晶般的蓝眼睛，看上去简直像一个纯洁的，不谙世事的天使，而另一侧微微勾起的嘴角又像是吟唱着靡靡之音的，引人堕落的恶魔。

日日树涉俯下身，在他的脖颈处嗅探着，手上也灵巧地褪下了身下人的裤子，手便顺着摸索了进去。

天祥院英智的身体已经完全为他打开，Omega的发情期让他的身体做好了十足的被进入的准备。

只不过是轻轻探入一个指节贪婪的肠壁便不知羞耻地缠上了外来者，蠕动着吞吐着想要更多。那处已经完全湿润了，初经人事的Omega是如此敏感，就连划过娇嫩肌肤的微风都能刺激得他一阵颤抖，肠液顺着指尖滑下，又滴落在他身底下日日树涉的秋季外套上，直让宝蓝色的布料都变得濡湿，晕染成一种黏糊糊的深蓝色。

胸前的扣子被另一人一颗一颗解开，平日里认真束好的领带被扔到一边。日日树涉顺着脖颈一路向下舔吻着，留下一串暧昧的，湿润的红痕。他半抬起眼睛观察着天祥院英智的表情，灵巧的舌尖在身下人左侧的红晕处调皮绕着圈，又用虎牙轻轻咬着那突起的尖端，直让那人发出不受控制的喘息和努力抑制的低声尖叫。

“皇帝陛下还满意吗？”

“涉…… 涉。” 天祥院英智微微仰起头，他微微颤抖着，快感让他的腰部绷成了一条漂亮的曲线，“右边，也……”

紧紧相贴的胸膛传来了灼人的的热度，还有胸腔发出几声“呼呼呼”的闷笑的震动，“遵命，皇帝陛下。”

“哈…… 涉，太……” 于是皇帝的蓝眸再次浸满了情欲，不同的是这一次他心甘情愿。

三个手指在那处搅动着，发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声，漫长的前戏终于在金发的皇帝几乎要难耐地开口恳求前结束了，日日树涉的手指不顾肠肉的挽留从那处滑出，又换成了更大更硬的东西捅了进去。

在被进入的那一瞬间，天祥院英智感到了一种奇异的，难以形容的满足。不仅仅是Omega和Alpha之间最纯粹的肉欲，是从头散落的发丝到绷直的脚尖都完美契合的爱侣之间的交媾，是灵魂和精神都相同的二人完美的灵肉结合。

“没，没关系。”天祥院英智勉力抬起头，双手挽上身上人的后背，那人正急促地喘息，按耐着一进来就横冲直撞的原始冲动。

“我可以，你……动一动。”

于是禁忌的大门就被打开了，如同闸门打开后的泄洪一般，快感像潮水一般淹没了他，又顺着渗入他精神的地底，直把每一条缝隙都浸润得粘稠不已。

“涉，涉，好喜欢你。” 他喘息着，声音被身上人的攻击撞得支离破碎。

“我也是。”

昏暗的学生会办公室内，一时之间只有咕叽咕叽的水声和肉体碰撞的啪啪声。

“啊……涉，等，太快了。” 皇帝终于开始有些微支撑不住。

“停……停下，唔……”

“这怎么行呢？让您感到愉悦可是身为小丑的责任哦。” 日日树涉低头又给了他一个绵长的吻，“英智你呀，太口是心非了哦？明明这么说着但还是紧紧地咬着我不放呢。”

“唔嗯……”

“您喜欢我快一点吗？” 小丑附在他耳边低声问着。

“或者更慢一点的吗？“

连绵不绝的快感激得天祥院英智扭开头去，有晶莹的泪滴在眼角凝聚。

“呼呼呼。” 小丑几乎是恶趣味般地做出了总结，“我怎么觉得……”

“英智你呀，不管被我怎样服侍都很喜欢是吗？”

有灭顶的快感冲进颅内，像彗星撞地球或者镁块掉进盐酸海同时在这小小的学生会室内进行着，天祥院英智的眼前一片发白，颤抖着身体交代了出去。

“哦呀，英智真狡猾。” 日日树涉抱怨着，加快了最后进攻的步伐，“总是偷跑不等我呢~”

这么说着，他的性器的攻势愈发狂乱，直触到肠道内那隐蔽的，小小的入口。

“涉，如果是涉的话，也没关系哦。” 金发的皇帝在快感的余韵中挣扎着，却突然认真的看向日日树涉的眼睛，捧着他的脸这么说着。

日日树涉笑着，亲吻他颤动的睫毛，压制着Alpha本能的攻占欲远离了那个入口，再几次猛烈的抽插后射进了肠道内。

“英智。”他的唇向下划过鼻尖，停在嘴角，“我也爱你。”

现在怀孕可就糟糕了呢，他这么想着，英智值得更光明的，更美好的未来。最好的还是留给他们的新婚之夜吧~

嘛，魔术师也许意外的保守呢？

后记。

“欸，为什么门打不开啊，弓弦有带钥匙吧？。”姬宫桃李扭头和那与他形影不离的执事抱怨着。

“……” 伏见·已经分化·弓弦闻着空气中这浓郁得几乎呛人的信息素，“少爷，今天会下雨，还是早点回去在家中处理文件吧？”


End file.
